


Explanations

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Q & A, Thulaz (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Team Voltron questions Keith about various things he's done as the Red Paladin.
Relationships: Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith & Voltron Paladins, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Blind Keith [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the twentieth story in the Blind Keith series. Keith is eighteen-years-old in this story.

"Explanations"

It had been a couple of movements since the team and the Alteans learned that Keith was blind, and to his surprise, nothing really changed. He had expected for someone to make snide comments about his lack of sight, but none ever came. In fact, Lance sometimes forgot he was blind, asking his opinion on how his form was in training or asking how his skin looked. The last one coaxed a grin out of the Red Paladin when he reached up and felt Lance's face like he did his pack back at headquarters. Lance had spluttered and said, "What the quiznack are you doing? I said how did it look, not how did it feel?"

"This is how I look, Lance, remember?"

With his hands still on Lance's face, Keith could feel him blink rapidly. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"No need to feel sorry, and by the way, your skin feels nice. Whichever face mask you use at night, stick with it."

Keith heard the door open, and he could tell Shiro walked in. "Oh, here you are, Keith. The guys and I were wanting to ask you some questions."

Keith cocked his head to the side. "Questions about what?"

"Well, we were all kind of wondering about all the stuff you've done as the Red Paladin and how it was doing it while blind. We don't want to be insensitive about it, but some of it seems almost impossible."

Keith sighed. He really should have seen it coming. "I guess I owe you guys an explanation. Whoever wants to know the answers, tell them to come here now, so I only have to do this once."

"I'll go get Hunk and Pidge." Shiro left the room.

Keith sat down on the couch. He knew Lance also took a seat next to him. While they waited for the others, Keith asked, "Not that I mind, but is there a reason you always try to sit next to me?"

"I don't know. It just feels right. I mean, we're friends, right?"

"I always thought we were." Keith inclined his head slightly as he heard the door open. He took a discrete sniff and was surprised to not only tell that Shiro had returned with Hunk and Pidge but Coran had joined them. "So, Allura didn't have any questions?"

"How could you tell she wasn't here?" Shiro asked.

"Her juniberry scent isn't here."

"Do we all have different scents?" Hunk asked.

"Of course. Not everyone looks the same, so everyone has different scents."

"What do we smell like?" Lance asked.

"Well, like I mentioned before, Allura smells like juniberries, Lance like an ocean breeze, Hunk like baking powder, Pidge's reminds me of a new computer hard drive, Coran like the cleaning solution you use, and Shiro like a brand new training mat."

"What about the Blades?" Coran inquired.

"Well, they all smell like a combination of luxite and something else. Daddy smells like family, Papa smells like lavender, Antok smells like a fir tree forest, but Kolivan smells solely of luxite, but I know this isn't really what you want to ask."

"True, but it's still interesting," Pidge refuted.

"We didn't really think about how we were going to ask," Shiro confessed. "We weren't sure we were going to get this far."

"How about you each bring up an event and I will try to explain how I did each one?" Keith suggested.

"You mentioned that Red won't let you crash, so how did you crash Red into the ground when we were training with the training helmets?" Pidge asked.

"We were still getting used to each other at that point."

"How could you go up against Zarkon?" Coran questioned.

"That was a combination of my Marmora upbringing and Red's anger at the betrayal from Black's ex-Paladin."

"You navigated through the asteroid belt so well. It's hard to believe that you can't see," Shiro added.

"I've actually flown through asteroid belts before. My Daddy let me fly in as many different conditions as he could."

"How about your precision strikes against enemy fighters?" Hunk asked.

"Red helps a lot with that, so she deserves at least half of the credit."

"How could you lead me through the invisible maze?" Lance inquired.

"I didn't know where the walls were any more than you did, Lance."

"Hey! Is that the reason I kept getting zapped?"

"Actually, I provided a map for Keith that was for a different maze than the one you were in, Lance," Coran admitted.

"What?!"

"It was supposed to be a test of observation as well as teamwork."

"It doesn't work when I can't see," Keith deadpanned. The silence in the lounge was almost deafening. "Since, you guys can see, do you want to actually see my Marmora blade?"

"Sure. It felt amazing," Hunk replied.

Keith unsheathed his knife and willed it into its short sword form, allowing the other Paladins to gather around to see his blade. Their exclamations of amazement brought a smile to Keith's face. He may have become a valuable player in a war his pack would have rather he stayed out of, but the level of acceptance wasn't something he would give up for anything in the entire universe.

Fin


End file.
